1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake assembly for a bicycle, more particularly to a bicycle brake assembly having brake shoes to frictionally engage a wheel rim for slowing down or stopping rotation of the wheel rim, and a brake shoe thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle generally has a brake assembly that can grip a wheel rim in response to a rider/cyclist's braking operation. Such brake assembly includes a pair of brake arms movably mounted on a bicycle frame to bridge the wheel rim, and a pair of brake shoes respectively mounted on the brake arms for abutting against and frictionally engaging the rim for slowing down or stopping the bicycle. However, application of a violent braking force to a wheel rotating at a high speed would result in locking of the wheel, which may cause skidding or even turning over of the bicycle.